PANDORA
by Blackbuster12
Summary: Sebuah kotak dan kutukan. Sepasang kembar dan tragedi. Sebuah legenda yang dihidupkan kembali -tentang negeri yang hilang zaman dahulu, dan ratunya yang kejam... dan kembar. Kotak Pandora membawa semuanya kembali. peranan yang terulang kembali -Ratu dan pelayannya, dimana takdir menuntut Len dan Rin untuk jadi kejam.
1. Prolog

Rahasia... Memang kadang ada rahasia yang tidak bisa diketahui orang lain. Ada rahasia yang kalau terbuka bisa membuat si Pemilik yang Malang menanggung malu seumur hidup. Ada rahasia yang kalau terbuka bisa membuat hati orang lain bahagia bak tiket menuju surga sudah di tangan. Ada juga rahasia-rahasia kecil konyol yang kalau terbuka tidak membawa pengaruh yang berarti.

Tapi ada rahasia yang kalau terbuka, kebenarannya begitu menyakitkan.

Tepat seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Len sekarang ini.

Andai saja rahasia bisa senantiasa tersimpan di sudut kedalaman yang paling dalam sebuah brankas, tertutup rapat, terlindungi dinding-dinding besi dan baja anti peluru. Ia takkan tercium, takkan tersentuh, takkan terkuak tanpa seizin Masternya–yang tentu saja takkan dilakukan Len, memberi izin seperti itu kepada orang lain sama aja dengan menyerahkan diri ke neraka.

Tapi sayangnya bahkan besi dan baja anti peluru yang paling tangguh sekalipun bisa dirusak, tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang berdaya melawan kekuatan waktu yang begitu dahsyat.

Begitu juga halnya dengan rahasia, yang sebenarnya begitu rapuh. Banyak rahasia yang tetap tersimpan setelah sekian lama, tapi itu karena ada dinding-dinding raksasa berupa kecerdasan–dan kelicikan–manusia yang dengan setia menjaganya. Tapi bahkan dinding raksasa tersebut tidak akan bertahan menghalau waktu.

Pikiran Len berputar-putar, kacau. Impuls saraf di otaknya seakan lupa jalan apa yang harus mereka tempuh, sehingga mereka berlarian dengan panik seperti segerombolan laron konyol di musim hujan. Tarikan napas yang membawakan aroma mint dan melati bagi hidungnya bahkan tak bisa kembali menertibkan pikirannya yang kacau. Entahlah.

Mungkin terminal badan selnya disadap dan dibajak, sehingga jalur dendron dan aksonnya tertukar-tukar.

Len menggeleng. Ah, benar-benar kacau. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, jauh... menjangkau bayangan sesosok manusia, imut menggemaskan, replikasi yang nyaris serupa dengannya.  
Rin, kakak kembarnya.

.

.

.

Rin punya masalah. Masalah dalam kapsul selubung berupa rahasia. Masalah yang senantiasa membuatnya sakit, tak peduli seberapa banyak ia minum obat.

Tiap memikirkannya otot-otot polos dan luriknya sama-sama menegang, membuatnya melilit. Bahkan otot jantungnya sama tak mau diajak kerjasamanya. Rasanya tiap sel yang membangun tubuhnya bergetar hebat–seakan mereka berusaha memproduksi enzim untuk autofagus secara overdosis–membuatnya tidak bisa tenang.

Adrenalinnya sudah lama tidak berhenti berpacu, membuatnya tersiksa. Semua ini terasa konyol baginya–formalitas sekolah, peraturan-peraturan–terlebih di saat-saat ia tidak bisa menekan keinginan sialan terkutuk yng berasal dari dirinya sendiri ini.

Ia ingin lepas dari belenggu 'kutukan' ini, pergi jauh darinya, bahkan berharap seandainya saja belenggu penyiksa ini tak pernah ada. Ia selalu merasakan lecutan tiap kali ia mengingat apa yang dilakukannya akibat kutukan ini.

Sebenarnya, ini semua juga salahnya. Berawal dari sebuah taruhan konyol untuk permainan konyol, Rin bertaruh kepada Len kalau Rin menang melawannya bermain Pandora–sebuah game yang melibatkan kotak-kotak kubus dan beberapa miniatur–Rin akan melakukan satu hal gila –yang, lagi-lagi, sungguh konyol.

Meminum beberapa tetes darah setiap hari selama seminggu penuh.

Tanpa diduga, Rin menang. Dari dulu ia tidak pernah menang melawan Len bermain Pandora. Len selalu mengunggulinya, betada di puncak, menatapnya yang berada di kaki. Sebenarnya Rin tidak masalah dengan hal itu, karena itulah ia mengajukan taruhan konyol itu.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, dan kutukan itu mulai merangkak masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

Mulanya, Rin menepati janjinya dengan meminum beberapa tetes darahnya sendiri. Len selalu mengawasi dan mengoloknya saat Rin bersusah payah menahan rasa jijik darahnya sendiri di mulutnya.

Derita satu minggu penuh. Oh, Rin betul-betul berharap kalau periode sialan ini cepat berakhir. Di hari ke tujuh, Rin benar-benar bahagia, karena ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya mencicipi rasa besi–yang seperti karatan–dalam hidupnya yang dilakukan secara sadar dan sengaja. Rin berjanji, lain kali tidak akan mengajukan taruhan sinting seperti itu lagi.

Dan ia memang menepati janjinya.

Tapi di hari itu, Len dengan polosnya menawarkan beberapa tetes darahnya sebagai ucapan selamat untuk Rin. Tentu saja mulanya Rin tidak mau–karena kan kalau darah sendiri saja dia merasa jijik, apalagi darah orang lain, meski itu Len.

Tapi lagi-lagi Len memaksanya karena Rin menolak–dan terutama karena Rin menolak. Len senang melihat kalau ia masih bisa menang dari Rin dalam hal-hal tertentu, seperti membujuk, dan Rin memang paling tak tahan dengan bujukan.

Salahnya karena menjadi oang yang lemah. Seadainya ia lebih kuat...

Seandainya saja mereka tak sebodoh itu.

Siapa sangka sebuah permainan mengandung kutukan. Siapa sangka mereka bisa tanpa sengaja memutar kutukan itu. Siapa sangka sepasang kembar telah lama dilambangkan sebagai kutukan di negeri nun jauh dari masa lampau. Siapa sangka mereka menemukan permainan itu.

Siapa sangka, kalau mereka terlahir kembar, dalam bayang-bayang kutukan sebuah kubus sederhana yang menyimpan kengerian tak terduga.

Dan itulah kutukan kubus itu; sepasang kembar yang salah satu diantara mereka meminum darah kembarannya, maka ia akan berubah menjadi monster haus darah yang akan terus meminum darah manusia lain. Bukan seperti vampir, karena kutukan ini tidak bisa ditularkan. Tapi begitulah kubus itu–penuh kutukan. Dan maka, kembarannya yang tidak berubah menjadi seperti itu pasti akan terlibat dalam siklus yanglebih mengerikan dan menyakitkan. Sejak dahulu, saat pertama kali kotak itu muncul di bawah bulan purnama, semua orang selalu menjauhinya, menatapnya dengan ketakutan dan kebencian. Tak ada yang sudi mendekatinya, apa lagi menyentuhnya.

Karena Pandora selalu menjadi Kotak yang Dikutuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And.. there it is~ hope you enjoyed it ^_^**

**Ohayo, Minna! Akhirnya, setelah beberapa waktu hiatus.. **** Fic kedua saya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Semoga kalian suka. Temanya agak **_**dark**__**and**__**tragic**_**, jadi lumayan susah juga pas coba buat efek-efek dramatis dalam kalimatnya. Semoga kalian juga suka diksinya. I was a bit struggling on that, though.**

**Jadi, itulah prolognya, mungkin kalian merasa masih belum jelas. But that's what called as prologue, isn't it :D Kalau ada kritik dan saran, misalnya perbaikan (dan saya yakin ada), mohon kerjasamanya untuk memberitahukannya kepada saya **** That's what we need to get better, right, try to know other's opinion~**

**Yap! I love manga and anime, I love vocaloids, and of course, I love writing and reading and you guuuyys! *maaf untuk author's-note-yang-terlalu-panjang._. saya sedang bersemangat!**

**Well, **

_**mind to leave a word~?**_


	2. Kingdom, Box, and Twin

**So, here it is, chapter 2! Yey! Saya harap kalian suka :') mungkin masih 'santai', tapi, saya usahakan chapter berikutnya sudah bukan ruang untuk bersantai lagi #fired up**

**Be careful of : typos, misspellings, unstructured grammar (?).**

**I don't own any of Vocaloids. But I do own the story ;P**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!"

Seorang siswa laki-laki berambut _honey blond_ tampak memperatikan kedua siswi yang baru saja saling bertegur sapa. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir.

_Haruskah aku menyapanya?_

"JA!"

"HIEE!"

Pemuda itu terlonjak begitu merasakan berat tubuh yang menekan di bahu dan punggungnya. Baiklah, ini masih pagi, dan _Dia_ sudah membuat ulah. Padahal Len sengaja berangkat lebih pagi untuk menghindari_nya_.

"Wow, Len, lagi-lagi kau melamun seperti orang idiot."

"Lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan aku bernapas!" Len susah payah mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi untungnya beban di bahunya–yang disaat bersamaan mencekik jalur pernapasannya–segera hilang dan Len kembali merasa ringan. "Dengar, aku _tidak_ melamun seperti orang _idiot_."

Gadis yang tadi mencekiknya kini menaruh sikunya di atas pundak Len. "Masa? Coba kulihat. Kagamine Len, bocah yang lemah baik dalam pelajaran apalagi olahraga, sedang bersandar di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Tampaknya ia sedang melamun. Tapi ia bilang tidak. Oh, mari kita telurusi–"

"_Telusuri_, bodoh."

"Ya, telusuri, apa yang sedang ia perhatikan sampai tampaknya ia sedang melamun.. AHA! Itu dia rupanya!"

"Diam."

"Ah, sang pemuda yang hanya bisa menatap idolanya dari jauh–"

"Kubilang diam, Rin!"

"–Saat ia memandang ke atas bukit, di puncak kastil, di sanalah sang Diva berdiri, menyanyi dengan suara berliannya, sementara cahaya hijau toska memancar darinya, mengalahkan bahkan sinar sang Mega yang membentang dengan gagah di permadani biru. Itulah Hatsune Miku. Bagaimana, puisiku bagus, eh? Yah, kurasa tak bisa dipungkiri, aku memang jenius."

Len hanya menatap Rin dengan deathglare maksimal versi Kagamine Len–yang tentunya, meski ia belajar 1000 tahun lagi takkan bisa mengalahkan aura horor Rin.

Rin nyengir lebar. "Oh, ayolah Len. Jangan begitu. Kita kan kembar. Oh, aku lupa, aku ini kan kakakmu ya, jadi kau harus sedikit lebih hormat padaku, adik kecil," katanya sambil menyeringai lebar, menampakkan taringnya.

Len mendengus. Ia pasrah. Sengotot apapun Len, kalau masalah adu bacot, Rin pasti menang. Begitulah mereka selama ini. Len tersenyum kecil. "Sebentar lagi bel masuk bunyi. Kurasa kita harus cepat kalau tidak mau _dibantai_ Senior Meiko."

Rin membentuk O lebar dengan mulutnya. "Oh, apa kau baru saja tersenyum, Len? Kau termasuk jarang tersenyum walaupun padaku. Ah, senyuman adik kecilku yang menggemaskan membuat hatiku meleleh. Kurasa aku mati bahagia."

Len menyipitkan mata dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Kau mulai kumat, o Kakakku Yang Jenius."

Rin terkekeh dan menepuk punggung Len. "Ayo."

Tersenyum sekali lagi, Len mengikuti Rin dua langkah di belakangnya. Rambut pendek saudara kembarnya yang memiliki warna persis sama dengan rambutnya sendiri itu tertiup angin pagi yang berembus pelan. Meski mereka kembar, kebanyakan hal dalam diri mereka bertolak belakang. Rin termasuk 5 murid terjenius di sekolah mereka, sementara Len harus berusaha mati-matian bahkan hanya untuk naik kelas. Rin sangat ahli dalam eksak dan sastra, sementara Len lebih suka memenuhi bukunya dengan gambar dan warna. Yang paling menyolok mungkin basket dan baseball. Rin adalah kapten dan pemain andalan tim baseball puteri sekolah mereka sementara men_dribble_ bola dengan benar saja Len tidak bisa. Tapi kalau dalam baseball, sementara Len adalah _pitcher_, _shortstop_, dan _runner_ terbaik, Rin bahkan tidak bisa memukul bola saat pelempar melemparkan bola kearahnya. Yah, dalam satu hal itu, Len jauh mengungguli Rin.

Jadi baiklah, si Kakak adalah bintang kelas dan tim basket SMP mereka, sementara Len adalah 'black hole' kelas dan bintang tim baseball sekolahnya.

Tapi itu membuat mereka jadi seperti magnet–dimana kalau Rin adalah selatan, maka Len adalah utara–saling tarik-menarik, tidak bisa dipisahkan. Coba saja, kalau kau belah magnet menjadi dua, apa setiap potongannya hanya punya satu kutub saja? Tidak, pasti mereka tetap punya dua kutub. Dimana ada utara, maka ada selatan. Dimana ada timur, maka ada barat. Seperti itulah mereka, dua eksistensi yang tidak bisa dipisahkan keberadaannya satu sama lain.

"_Dah_, Len. Nanti kita pulang sama-sama?"

"Aku ada latihan baseball."

"Tak masalah. Akan kutunggu."

"Terserah kau saja," Len tersenyum lagi.

"Wow, Len-ku yang menggemaskan tersenyum lagi!" Rin mencium pipi Len lalu melesat ke arah berlawanan sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias. Len menghembuskan napas, tanpa sadar kalau pandangan-pandangan mematikan terarah padanya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, kurasa akau lupa menyebutkan kalau Rin adalah idola para cowok di sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

"Base dua! Awas!"

Lewat.

"Base tiga!"

"Sial, home! Dia homerun!"

Anggota tim yang berada di barisan pemukul bersorak. "Sip! Inning ke sembilan, unggul 3 homerun! Kita menang!"

"Bagus Len!"

"Seperti biasa, kau mengagumkan!"

"Ahaha," yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum kecil, mengedarkan pandangan berterimakasih kepada seluruh timnya.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh pulang. Istirahat yang cukup untuk pertandingan bulan mendatang, oke?"

"YOSH!"

Dengan itu, sang pelatih berlalu. Seluruh anggota tim baseball SMP Kiriyama saling ber-hi-five, mengedarkan botol minum dan handuk. Beberapa penonton bertepuk riuh–sebagian besar adalah senior dari kelas tiga dan pendukung setia tim, dan kebanyakan laki-laki–tapi rupanya ada beberapa gadis yang sengaja menonton untuk menyaksikan kapten tim baseball, Kaito Shion. Mereka berteriak histeris atau semacamnya.

"Kaito-kuuuun!"

"Kyaa, kau kereeen!"

"Kaito-samaa!"

Len tersedak. Kaito-sama? Oke, itu berlebihan sekali.

"Eeeh, respon yang masiv, sama seperti biasanya, Kaito!" Ayanami, catcher terbaik tim, berkomentar.

"Aha, kadang aku iri.."

"Nah, coba lihat betapa populer dirimu, _Kaito_-_kun_."

Anggota tim baseball yang lain terus menimpali. "Ahaha," yang disebut namanya hanya bisa tersenyum inosen–sebagaimana biasanya–sambil sibuk menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Oi, Kai, apa kebanyakan makan es krim tak membuatmu sakit? Maksudku, kalau matematikaku memang sedang bagus hari ini, kau sudah makan lebih dari 20 bungkus tadi," Len menggigit sumpit sambil merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tasnya. Semua penonton pun mendekat.

"Ho, ternyata, Len-kun tak seburuk itu dalam olahraga, ya?" seseorang berkomen. Ah, itu Gumi, teman Rin.

"Dia kan hanya jago di baseball saja," Rin menyela sambil menggeleng. Len menyipitkan mata.

"Hei.."

"Ternyata kau.. _splendid_ dalam bidang ini. Sungguh tak kuduga," kata Gumi sambil menggeleng.

_Katakan, kau hanya jarang melihat pertandingan baseball kan? Pantas saja tidak tahu_.

"Yah, paling tidak untuk satu ini kau unggul dari si Jenius abadi, Len-kun," Gumi melanjutkan dengan bersungut. "Coba kau tanya padaku, apa yang bisa kulakukan tapi dia tidak bisa?" Gumi mengeleng dengan sarkastis. "Negatif."

Ya, baiklah, untuk yang satu itu ia benar. Len merasa itu adalah pujian terbaik yang dapat diterimanya, menimbang Kaito dan Rin ada di sekitarnya. Dan ia tidak merasa begitu senang karenanya.

Yep, duet sempurna Kiriyama Junior High, Kagamine Rin dan Shion Kaito. Mereka selalu berada di puncak, tidak 'terjangkau', kalau kata murid lain. Hebat hampir dalam semua hal, idola bagi hampir seluruh siswa-siswi Kiriyama, panutan bagi sekolah. Yah, meski presepsi tentang 'tidak terjangkau' itu terlalu berlebihan untuk Len. Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak di taman kanak-kanak, ia, Rin, Kaito, dan Gumi sudah berteman dekat, 'yakuza' yang tak terpisahkan.

"Apa kalian semua mau minum?"

Seluruh pandangan beralih ke arah datangnya suara. Seorang gadis dengan twintail hijau toska dan senyuman ceria, seakan energi positif memancar darinya. Sang Diva Kiriyama, Hatsune Miku. Manager baseball tim SMP Kiriyama. Ia datang membawa sekardus besar minuman.

"WHOA, manager! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

"Ah, limun dingin. Sungguh rindu.."

Miku dan seluruh anggota tim baseball memang akrab. Bukan, bukan diidolakan sebagaimana Rin, hanya saja ia.. _disukai_. Maksudnya, dengan keceriaan dan energi positifnya, orang senang berbicara dengannya. Jadi _disenangi_ mungkin sebih tepat.

Tapi Len merasa lebih dari sekadar senang. Yah, bisa dibilang ia.. naksir Miku? Entahlah.

Rin yang baru kembali dari toilet–dan ternyata membawa satu dus besar es krim ternganga. "LIMUN! Siapa yang membawa?"

"Rin-chan! Maaf, limunnya sudah habis. Sayang sekali," Miku menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

"Ah, Miku! Kau yang bawa? Ck, teganya kau.."

"Maaf!"

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda! Kayak tidak tahu aku saja!" Rin menepuk punggung Miku–yang terlalu keras (tangan sang kapten yang selalu berhasil mencuri bola dari lawan). "Ini aku bawa es krim. Ada satu es krim magnum. Untuk Miku saja, spesial," kata Rin sambil nyengir dan mengedipkan mata. Miku hanya terkekeh.

"_So said our idol_."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam, tapi tim baseball Kiriyama dan sekongkolannya masih berkumpul dan tertawa-tawa bersama. Rin yang membawa keyboard menggelar penampilan dengan Miku sebagai penyanyi dan Len sebagai gitaris. Rin dan Len biasa bermain musik dengan Kaito dan Gumi–Kaito sebagai drummer dan Gumi biasanya bermain bass. Dan meskipun langit sudah gelap dan sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi, lapangan baseball masih terasa meriah.

"Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang. Sudah gelap, ibuku bilang aku harus pulang. Kuarasa ia khawatir akan kejadian bulan lalu," seseorang berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Ah, kurasa Arata benar. Keluargaku juga jadi takut. Kurasa aku juga sebaiknya pulang."

"Maksudmu kejadian bulan lalu yang itu? Ya, aku juga turut berduka untuknya. Kasihan sekali dia."

Len hanya terbengong. "Kejadian apa sih?"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Len. "Eh, kau tidak tahu tentang Neru-san?"

Len mengerjap. "Oh, Neru-senpai yang meninggal bulan lalu? Ya.. aku turut berduka. Tapi memang apa hubungannya?"

"Ya ampun, Len, kau belum dengar? Dia.. entahlah, tapi kata Luka-senpai tenggorokannya tersayat dan dia kehabisan darah. Jasadnya ditemukan di gudang sekolah. Sepertinya ia baru selesai piket. Di dekatnya ditemukan pisau dan.. sepertinya itu kecelakaan. Mereka bilang rak tempat menyimpan benda tajam di gudang memang sudah goyah."

Len ternganga. "Benarkah?"

"Sungguh, Len, kurasa lain kali kau harus lebih sering memperhatikan berita di sekitarmu," Gumi berkomentar sambil mendecak. Lalu hening.

"Tapi, ada yang bilang…," Teto, salah seorang siswi yang ikut menonton Kaito, berbicara, namun suaranya menghilang. Yang lain mengedarkan pandangan bingung.

"'Ada yang bilang'..?" Miku mencoba membantu dan Rin tersenyum kecil untuk menyemangati Teto.

Teto menggeleng. "Ada rumor tentang kembalinya jiwa Ratu Elena. Kau tahu kan, seperti dalam legenda–Ratu Elena dan pelayannya, Spade." Teto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Rumornya mengatakan kalau kejadian bulan lalu dalah bagian dari perburuan Ratu Elena. Dan.. yah, kurasa kalian tahu kisah kekejaman Ratu Elena."

Yang lain manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Hanya Len saja yang tampak tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu, apa sih, maksud kalian–Ratu Yelena dan Spat? Siapa pula mereka?" selanya. Yang lain mengangkat alis.

"Eh, maksud kami, Ratu Elena dan pelayannya Spade, seperti dalam legenda, kau tahu kan? Legenda tentang mereka yang ada Raja Gareth, Puteri Juliana dan Aria sang Ksatria Merah?" Len terdiam mendengar perkataan Ayanami itu. Legenda.. legenda apa? Ah, sepertinya ia tidak pernah dengar.

"Legenda.. seperti legenda tentang kuil Tsukiyomi?"

"Err..," Rin menyela, tampak tidak yakin. "Len, kau tahu tentang legenda dalam suatu negara? Seperti misalnya, Perseus dari Yunani, Raja Arthur dari Inggris, atau Jeanne D'Arc–semacam itu?"

"Ah.. seperti Hercules di Disn#y Ch#nnel itu?"

Rin menggigit bibir. "Mirip. Negara kita punya legenda seperti itu juga–atau kisah–ketika dahulu, sangat, sangat dahulu, di sini berdiri sebuah negara bernama Pandora. Ratunya yang paling terkenal adalah Elena, yang sangat kejam, beserta pelayannya."

Len lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan.."

"Len, kurasa kau harus berhenti tidur di kelas sastra dan sejarah," kata Kaito sambil masih memakan es krimnya. Len merengut dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, 'hei, jangan salahkan aku'.

"Yah, pokoknya itulah. Rumor bilang jiwa Elena kembali atau semacamnya. Dan tentang bagaimana Elena-lah yang membunuh Neru-senpai."

Hening lagi. Gumi bangkit.

"Tapi kurasa, aku tidak begitu mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu. Kau tahu, seperti jiwa yang kembali ataw arwah atau sejenisnya. " Ia mengambil tasnya dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Lalu ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Aku duluan ya, teman-teman. Aku harus kerja sambilan. Sampai besok!"

Yang lain bergegas mengikuti dan saling berpamitan. Beberapa siswa yang arah rumahnya sama pulang bersama, dan begitu seterusnya, sampai yang tersisa tinggal Kaito, Miku, Len, dan Rin. Len dan Kaito–karena panggilan alam (piket mingguan)–masih harus merapikan peralatan. Rin hanya duduk di pojok memperhatikan Len yang berjalan ke sana kemari, sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Kaito–iris birunya bergerak pelan dari sudut matanya yang satu ke sudut lainnya. Lalu ia memperhatkan Miku.

"Etoo, Miku, kenapa kau masih disini? Apa manager memang selalu menunggu timnya sampai larut malam?"

Miku yang sedang mendendangkan sebuah lagu–World is Mine, lagunya sendiri–berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Rin. "Ah.. katanya Kaito-san mau mengantarku, jadi..," seberkas warna merah muda melintasi pipinya, namun hilang secepat kilat. Rin hanya menggut-manggut dan nyengir.

"Baiklah, semoga beruntung. Ah, kau sudah selesai, Len? Ayo, sebelum Mama marah-marah."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk dan menyambar tasnya. "Aku duluan, Kai. Dan, sampai jumpa, Miku," Len mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tanpa menatap Miku. Rin mengangkat alis dengan seringai '_evil_'. Ha! Dasar adik kecilnya ini..

.

.

.

Langit sudah semakin gelap saat Kagamine bersaudara melintasi jalan menuju rumah mereka. Jalanan juga sudah semakin sepi dan bayangan menjadi semakin pekat. Rin berjalan sambil bersenandung, sementara Len hanya diam saja.

"Eh, Rin.. aku baru ingat. Ini," Len menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas kepada rin–yang menerimanya dengan alis terangkat. "Sebentar lagi kau akan konser piano, kan? Ini kimono, untuk hari penampilan. Tidak begitu mewah, tapi yah.. budget-ku hanya sanggup segini.."

Rin membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. "Eh? Kau membelikan kimono untukku?"

"Kurang lebih."

Rin meraih benda dalam tas kertas itu lalu menariknya ke arah penerangan cahaya bulan–yang sekarang penuh. Bulan purnama yang memancarkan cahaya biru perak membuat kimono itu makin tampak berkilau. Warnanya kuning keemasan, benar-benar mengesankan. Rin mengalihkan padangannya kembali kepada Len.

"Hei, kau tidak.."

Len mengibaskan tangannya sambil berlalu. "Sudahlah. Ya, itu untukmu. Semoga berhasil," kata Len sambil tersenyum lebar. Rin mematung di tempatnya. Meski orang bilang Len selalu kalah dalam segala hal darinya, bagi Rin, Len jauh melampauinya. Sikap yang–kadang–dewasa dan memperhatikan hal-hal kecil di sekelilingnya (tapi beda hal dengan hal 'besar'), lalu keunikan tersendiri–Len tipe yang nyerempet tsundere, tapi tidak kalau terhadap Rin (wajar, mengingat mereka sudah bersama selama 15 tahun). Sejujurnya, walaupun Len sering di-'bully' Rin, dalam hal-hal tertentu, Len menang mudah, tanpa Rin bisa membantah samasekali.

"Kau mau pulang atau mematung di situ sampai Ratu Elena mengambil alih tubuhmu?" Len berkata dari tempatnya–beberapa langkah di depan Rin. Rin mengerjap lalu menyusul Len.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Rin sambil memeluk lengan kanan Len, yang lalu tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk puncak kepala Rin. Meskipun dia adik, Len lebih tinggi dari Rin.

"Kau diterima sepenuhnya, Kak."

Rin sadar sepenuhnya, meskipun ia kakak dan lebih dalam hampir segala bidang dari adik kembarnya, ia selalu berada dalam perlindungan Len.

.

.

.

Len menaruh seluruh peralatannya hari ini secara asal ke dalam lemarinya. Baiklah, tak ada PR untuk besok, dan meskipun ada ulangan, ia terlalu lelah untuk membuka buku.

_Mungkin pagi-pagi sempat_, batinnya.

Ia menjangkau ke atas lemarinya, mencari-cari MP3 setianya. _Dimana aku menaruhnya…_, pikirnya, saat tiba-tiba sebuah dus jatuh dan menimpa kakinya.

"Apa ini?"

Kotak itu tampaknya sudah agak berdebu, tapi tetap mengesankan. Cahaya memantul dari kaca plexi-nya. Meskipun terlihat modern, ia juga terlihat kuno di saat yang bersamaan. Entah kenapa Len merasa sudah pernah melihat benda ini.

_Mungkin punya Rin?_ Batinnya lagi.

"Hei Rin! Coba kemari! Aku menemukan sesuatu. Apa ini punyamu?"

Rin yang dipanggil bergegas datang sambil menggerutu. "Ada apa? Kotak? Ah, tidak, aku tidak punya kotak."

"Coba lihat dulu!"

Rin memperhatikan kotak itu. Rasanya ia tahu.. tapi ia tidak ingat. Ia mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Len. Ringan.

"Buka saja," Len menyarankan. Rin mengangguk.

Sedetik setelah tutup kotak itu terbuka, Rin merasa kesadarannya direnggut secara paksa dari dirinya. Ia mencoba melawan, tapi kekuatan itu luar biasa. Ia mencoba berteriak, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kesadarannya mulai memudar.. menjauh.. menghilang..

Sampai akhirnya gelap.

.

.

.

"_Ah.. I guess we should start our hunt, shall we?"_

"_**Yes, Ma'am. It's full moon now, we are at aour full power."**_

"_Yeah.. absolutely.. you're right. Oh my, I guess we should turn this night into a golden moon again, aren't we, Spade?"_

"_**I agree, Elena."**_

"_Well, it's decided then–golden moon for the feast!"_

"_**So said the Queen."**_

.

.

.

**Ja, ja! Mungkin kalian berpikir, yang penting hanya bagian akhirnya saja? Well, mungkin, tapi, itu semua ada tujuannya kok **** Terimakasih bagi yang sudah senantiasa mengikuti cerita ini. **_**It's just a warm up**_**! Mulai dari sini, semoga ceritanya makin memanas!**

**Tolong saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, kalau ada? **_**I'm trying to get better here**_**! XD**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Reunion

**Nah! **_**Here they are**_**~ haduh, lama sekali sejak saya update chapter sebelumnya. Saya harap kalian belum bosan untuk mengikuti cerita ini :) Mulai dari chapter ini, saya harap ceritanya akan jadi lebih menegangkan! Yeey! :D **

.

**Chapter 2 : Reunion**

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial kita telat!"

"Kenapa coba? Tumben kau bangun kesiangan Len."

"Yang selalu bangun belakangan tolong jangan bicara."

Rin tergelak dan–meskipun mereka sudah 'ngebut'–mempercepat larinya. "Mari kita lhat, di antara kapten tim basket dan ace tim baseball, siapa yang lebih hebat."

Len mendengus. _Sungguh tidak penting dan kekanak-kanakan sekali_, pikir Len. Tapi kemudian pikiran tentang Meiko-senpai, sang ketua seksi ketertiban SMP Kiriyama, yang men-_deathglare_nya lengkap dengan seringai 'iblis'-nya merembes ke dalam otaknya.

Oh, demi Tuhan, jam tujuh teng. Hanya kurang duabelas menit dari sekarang. Len melesat. Yah, sebagai the best runner dalam tim, Len punya kecepatan luar biasa yang jauh mengungguli Rin dan dalam beberapa detik ia telah menyusul kakaknya itu. Nyawanya tengah dipertaruhkan sekarang.

"Dah, Kapten!"

"Hei, kau! Dasar adik kecil yang nakal!"

Baru saja tadi pagi Rin memuji Len sebagai adik kecil paling manis yang membuat hatinya meleleh. Tapi sepertinya ia cepat berubah pikiran secepat Len membalapnya.

.

"Ah, pintu gerbang masih terbuka! Kita selamat."

Len mengangguk dan bergegas menarik Rin. Hari ini hari Kamis, seluruh siswa harus berkumpul di aula besar sekolah untuk acara penghormatan atau sejenisnya. Yang pasti, mereka tidak boleh terlambat–mengingat setiap siswa yang terlambat akan mendapat 'ciuman manis'dari _bokken_ sang Penjaga, Meiko, murid kelas 3 yang sangat dikenal dengan kedisiplinan dan ketegasannya (mungkin banyak yang mau menambahkan 'teror' dalam daftar itu). Tak ada yang boleh barang sedikit saja melanggar peraturan sekolah. Seringkali Meiko-senpai mengingatkan Len kepada salah satu karakter manga bernama Hi—ri Ky—ya. Sedikit perbedaan dalam alat yang dipakai, tonfa logam dan _bokken_ kayu. Tapi percayalah, kalian tidak akan mau mencicipi salah satu diantara kedua senjata sakral itu walaupun hanya sekali.

Koridor-koridor sudah sepi. Itu artinya murid murid sudah berkumpul di aula besar.

Oh tidak!

Yah, mereka memang berkumpul di aula besar, tapi bukan dalam konteks yang Len pikirkan.

.

Meskipun Rin bersyukur melihat para siswa masih berkumpul di sekitar pintu besar aula, ia merasakan semacam firasat buruk.

Siswa lain belum masuk–itu berarti mereka tidak telat. Tapi mereka tampak berkerumun dengan wajah muram dan cemas. Sebagian tampak ketakutan. Dan dari pengalaman hidup Rin selama 14 tahun, kerumunan dengan wajah muram berarti ada 'sesuatu'. Ini jelas bukan pertanda baik.

"Hei, Len, kira-kira ada apa ya?"

Len mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kurasa kita harus menerobos untuk mengeceknya dengan mata kepala kita sendiri."

Rin mengangguk tanda setuju. "Kau benar juga. Ayo," katanya lirih. Mukanya mulai terlihat agak pucat.

Len, yang berdiri di sampingnya, tertawa kecil. "Aku tak yakin ide seperti itu samasekali tak muncul dalam kepala si Hebat Kagamine Rin. Kukira ia seorang jenius." Rin memberengut, lalu tersenyum kecil. Pasti Len segera berusaha menghiburnya begitu melihat mukanya yang agak pucat. Len selalu begitu.

Lalu mereka menerobos kerumunan perlahan. Entah kenapa, kerumunan ini susah sekali ditembus–Rin sudah seperti, _hei, kalian gumpalan manusia, tak bisakah beri jalan sebentar?_ Atau, _apa kalian mau membunuh kami dengan mencekik kami di antara badan-badan kalian yang menjulang itu_? Tak bisa dipungkiri, Rin dan Len memang shota.

Tapi berkat badan 'kerdil' mereka itulah yag membuat mereka berhasil menyelinap dan menghindari petugas keamanan OSIS yang berjaga di area dekat pintu. Mereka diam-diam masuk ke dalam aula dan melihat Meiko dan Gakupo–si wakil ketua OSIS–sedang berdiri mematung, memperhatikan sesuatu. Rin mengerutkan kening dan melihat apa yang membuat Meiko dan Gakupo mematung.

Rin tergagap. Pijakannya menjadi tak stabil dan membuat tubuhnya limbung.

Di lantai, tergeletak seorang siswi berambut hijau dengan tali tambang di sekeliling lehernya. Matanya terbelalak, lidahnya terjulur. Tapi bukan itu saja yang paling membuat ngeri; di sepanjang lengan kirinya terdapat guratan yang cukup lebar dan dalam, sehingga darah mengucur keluar dengan deras dari sana–seperti seseorang telah melukainya dengan pisau.

Rin merasa lututnya lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk. "Gu-gumi…?"

Tampaknya, suara Rin yang serak itu berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Meiko karena ia segera menoleh, diikuti Gakupo.

"Kembar Satu?" Meiko berkata seolah bertanya. Kembar satu berarti kembar dari kelas satu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Seharusnya tak ada yang boleh melewati batas aman kecuali OSIS."

Nada suara Meiko terdengar mengancam, tapi Rin bahkan tidak memperhatikan. Mata dan pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Gumi.. atau jasad Gumi, lebih tepat. Bahkan suara Len yang memanggil tidak cukup untuk menariknya kembali dari alam pikirannya.

Itu Gumi…

_Ia sudah pergi_.

Temannya sejak kecil…

_Ia sudah pergi_.

Yang selalu bermain bersamanya..

_Ia sudah pergi_.

Yang selalu membantunya dan pasangan duet emasnya dalam tim basket..

_Ia sudah pergi._

Yang selalu mengeluh kalau sampai kapan pun ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Rin..

_Ia sudah pergi._

Ia sudah..

_Mati._

Mati..?

_Ya, mati._

TIDAAAAAAAAAK.

Tangisan Rin meledak seketika. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kesedihan membanjiri hatinya saat kenangan tentang Gumi terputar ulang dalam kepalanya. Ia merasakan Len memeluknya. Tapi tangisnya tidak mereda–fakta bahwa mereka adalah teman dekat Gumi makin membuat Rin sedih. Kaito.. kemana ia? Apakah ia sudah tau tentang hal ini..

"Kagamine," terdengar suara tegas sang Prefek, Meiko. "Aku mengerti kalian merasa kehilangan dan sedih dan semuanya.. tapi kurasa kalian harus kembali sekarang. Len, bawa Rin keluar dan beri dia minum." Ia tersenyum pahit. "Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja."

Rin tidak sadar apakah Len menjawab Meiko atau tidak. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia dibawa keluar dari aula itu.

.

.

.

Megurine Luka mengepalkan tangan.

Kejadian ini terjadi lagi.

Kenapa? Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras agar tidak ada yang mengalami hal seperti Neru lagi di Kiriyama. Tapi ternyata korban muncul lagi. Luka menggigit bibir, merasa gagal dalam melaksanakan tugasnya. Bukan, bukan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS, tapi tugasnya sebagai penerus keluarga–sweeper yang mencegah kembalinya roh-roh.

Dan ya, ia telah diberi peringatan sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Itu semacam mekanisme–saat kotak itu diaktivasi, maka seluruh segel kekuatan Luka terbuka. Keluarganya telah mempercayakan kotak itu kepadanya untuk mencegah isinya tumpah. Luka tidak pernah melihat secara langsug benda kotak ini, tapi kurang lebih ia paham sepenuhnya betapa berbahayanya kotak itu.

Pandora.

Pandora yang menyegel kejahatan, sudah terbuka. Dalam pemahaman orang-orang, tentu saja Pandora adalah bagian dari mitos–tapi ia tahu lebih banyak. Seluruh garis keturunan keluarganya dilatih untuk menghadapi dan, kalau memungkinkan, hal-hal supernatural semacam itu, terutama Pandora yang legendaris. Setelah dua abad tak terdengar keberadaannya, tentu saja orang-orang mulai menganggap Pandora hanyalah kiasan tanpa makna untuk menggambarkan kebaikan dan kejahatan, tapi justru di abad ini dan tahun ini, kotak terkutuk itu mulai menunjukkan respon.

Dan ia berhasil dibuka.

Luka menggeleng frustasi. Entah siapa yang berhasil membuka kotak itu, tapi..

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dan Meiko melangkah masuk dengan wajah lelah. Katung seperti muncul begitu saja di bawah matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Ketua," sapanya lelah. Luka hanya mengangguk. "Gakupo sedang menangani murid yang lain, jadi aku segera kembali kesini." Meiko mengangguk begitu melihat alis Luka yang terangkat. "Ya, aku mau mengkonfirmasi hal itu."

Luka ternganga. "Jadi.."

"Ya, kalau dilihat dari guratan di tangannya, tak salah lagi, itu pisau Sang Pelayan."

Lagi-lagi Luka mengepalkan tangannya. Sungguh, di antara seluruh makhluk-makhluk legenda, kenapa harus mereka.. apa tujuannya? Tak bisa dimengerti. Luka mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja dan menatap Meiko yang ada di depannya.

"Kau punya teori?"

Meiko terlihat ragu, tapi ia mengangguk pelan. " Aku tak yakin. Kejadian pagi ini tampaknya malah menjatuhkan asumsiku."

Luka mengerutkan kening, lalu ia membelalak karena sadar apa yang dimaksud Meiko. "Kau tak bermaksud.."

"Entahlah. Mereka samasekali tak ingat. Aku jadi berpikir.. sudah pasti bukan mereka yang melakukannya."

"Maksudmu si kembar Kagamine?"

Meiko mengagguk. "Melihat reaksi mereka, sudah pasti bukan mereka yang melakukannya. Tapi, kalau menimbang kenyataan.. aku.."

Luka menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau benar, hanya masuk akal kalau mereka yang menjadi wadah. Di antara seluruh murid sekolah ini, tidak ada pasangan kembar selain mereka."

Meiko tampak mengerti, tapi Luka dapat merasakan keberatan darinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mungkinkah.. mungkinkah kalau pasangan kembar itu tidak berasal dari siswa sekolah ini? Maksudku.. kenapa harus pihak dalam sekolah?"

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia tampak berpikir. Murid-murid yang mulai kembali ke dalam kelas masing-masing terlihat dari lantai empat ini. "Kau tahu, aku punya sebuah dugaan. Tapi..," ia menggeleng. "Kuharap tidak benar. Karena kalau benar…," ia menggeleng lagi.

Meiko memiringkan kepala, tanda tak mengerti. Luka tersenyum kecil kepada sang Prefek. Sejak kecil, mereka sudah bermain bersama dan berlatih bersama. Keluarga Megurine dan Sakine memang punya hubungan baik dalam hal ini. Tapi Luka seringkali tidak menerima kalau keluarga Sakine harus berada di bawah perintah Megurine. Coba bayangkan, kalau kau harus menjadi master atau mistress dari teman baikmu sendiri, bagaimana perasaanmu? Luka dan Meiko selalu bersikap sebagaimana teman, tapi Meiko memanggilnya dengan nama yang terlalu sopan–seakan jarak di antara mereka jauh sekali. Luka mungkin terpaksa menerima hal ini.

Megurine, keluarga sweeper besar yang berasal dari keluarga raja dan Sakine, garis keturunan ksatria yang mendampingi Megurine. Bersama-sama, kedua keluarga itu mencegah 'kelahiran kembali' Sang Diktator dan Pelayan Kejahatannya.

Meskipun dalam lubuk hatinya, Luka tahu kalau Megurine jugalah yang memulai semua ini. Dan keluarga yang satunya lagi..

"Meiko, apa kau keberatan kalau aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

Meiko tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, Luka. Silakan," kali ini ia menggunakan nama kecil Luka.

"Baiklah, Sakine Meiko, keturunan para ksatria, sang Ksatria Merah, aku, Megurine Luka memmerintahkanmu untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Hatsune Miku. Jadi, kau mengertikan, ini bukan sekadar permintaan, tapi perintah."

"Hatsune? Sang Diva? Apa hubungannya dia..?"

Luka memberi ekspresi meminta maaf. "Kita akan lihat nanti. Yang terpenting, sekarang kau harus melaksanakannya."

Meiko mengangguk, walaupun rasa penasarannya hampir saja mencegahnya. "Ya, Lady. Akan kulaksanakan."

.

.

.

Miku berguling di kasurnya.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti merasa gelisah–baru saja salah seorang temannya mengirim e-mail padanya memberitakan kematian Gumi. Ia benar-benar shock. Ada yang meninggal lagi.. Miku langsung menangis begitu mendengar berita ini. ia ingin lari ke sekolah namun tentu saja orang tuanya takkan membolehkan. Yah, itu wajar kalau melihat kondisinya yang tadi pagi baru saja demam sampai suhu tubuhnya mencapai 40 derajat celcius. Siang ini Miku sudah jauh lebih baik, tapi ibunya bersikeras kalau ia harus tidur sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan Miku ketiduran, sekarang hampir sore.

Ia mendengar dentingan di sisi kasur dan menemukan sebuah kalung berantai perak dengan mutiara hijau tosca yang hilang satu butir (harusnya ada dua mutiara). Ah, ini dia, kalung yang diwariskan ibunya kepadanya, dari neneknya nenek nenek neneknya, dan seterusnya.. entah dari siapa. Pokoknya setiap garis keturunan keluarga Hatsune memegang kalung itu. Entah apa maksudnya, yang Miku tahu, ia harus menjaga benda itu baik-baik. Harta keluarga.

Tapi, Miku sendiri pernah mendengar, tanpa sengaja, saat ibunya dan neneknya sedang berbicara, kalau mereka, keluarga Hatsune, adalah keturunan darah biru–keluarga kerajaan.

Keluarga kerajaan? Keren sekali kedengarannya.

.

.

.

Di dekat gerbang sekolah, trio berambut kuning dan biru sedang berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari halaman sekolah. Suasana berkabung menggelayuti mereka. Sekolah berakhir dua jam lebih cepat karena insiden itu. KBM hari ini pun diganti menjadi upacara pemakaman untuk Gumi–tanpa memakai baju hitam.

Tak ada di antara mereka bertiga yang berbicara, padahal biasanya hanya dengan trio itu suasana bisa jadi seramai pasar. Oh, salah, seharusnya dengan kuartet–bekas kuartet.

"Kawan-kawan, aku akan menjenguk Miku dulu. Aku dapat kabar dari ibunya kalau ia demam parah," Kaito memecah keheningan. Len spontan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau gitu..," ia menoleh ke arah Rin, yang matanya merah, dan tampaknya dtidak menyimak sedikit pun percakapan Len dan Kaito. Len kembali menatap Kaito dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan titip salam saja untuknya ya." Kaito mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

Dalam hatinya, tentu saja Len langsung khawatir mendengar keadaan Miku. Tapi ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Rin sendiri. Tidak setelah kejadian itu. Rinlah yang paling terguncang, dan tidak seperti Len atau Kaito, tampaknya Rin tidak dapat mengatur keadaan mentalnya sekarang. Len harus menemaninya–ia bersumpah takkan meninggalkan Rin seperti itu, di saat Rin butuh seseorang untuk membantunya mengatur kembali pikirannya. Rin memang dijuluki seorang jenius–tapi mentalnya jauh lebih lemah dari siapapun.

.

.

.

"Ohayo, Miku-chan."

Miku mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Shion Kaito mendekat dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan kertas. Ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Miku tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Kaito-san. Selamat sore."

"Haha, sebenarnya di luar sudah gelap. Maafkan aku terlalu malam, tapi toko buahnya ramai sekali. Ini, aku bawakan buah untukmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Miku mengangguk pelan. "Sudah baikan. Terima kasih banyak, Kaito-san." Lalu Miku teringat akan kejadian itu. "Kaito-san, aku turut berduka.."

Air muka Kaito berubah sedih dan ia tersenyum pahit. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku tak pernah menyangka..," ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tolang jangan mengingatkanku tentang itu sekarang."

Miku tersentak dengan perasaan bersalah. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk berterus terang. "Maafkan aku, Kaito-san. Tapi sesungguhnya aku ngin berbicara kepada kedua Kagamine, terutama Rin-chan. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku turut bersedih. Makanya aku minta maaf sekali. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Kaito mengangguk dan memaksakan senyum. "Ya, aku mengerti."

Miku mengangguk. Lalu hening. "Eee, Kaito-san, lalu, untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Kaito menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu saja." Mendengarnya, muka Miku memerah. Ia mengangguk dan berterimakasih. Lalu hening lagi. Keheningan yang benar-benar canggung itu tampaknya membuat Kaito tak nyaman,jadi ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan terdengar nada sambung.

"Kau menelepon siapa, Kaito-san?"

"Len. Kau bilang kau ingin bicara dengan Kagamine kan? Kalau Len kurasa bisa, tapi kalau Rin–aku tak tahu. Tapi akan kuminta Len untuk membujuk Rin. Telepon saja tidak masalah untukmu kan?"

Miku tersenyum dan lagi-lagi merasakan pipinya memanas. Kaito memang benar-benar baik dan perhatian. "Ya, tak masalah."

Dering kedua terdengar. Miku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kalung yang telah dipegangnya sejak tadi, dan ia teringat Gumi. Ia merasa sedih, tapi yang paling ia pikirkan adalah Rin. Apa Rin akan baik-baik saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaito dan Len? Bukankah mereka berempat teman sejak kecil? Miku tak dapat membayangkan seperti apa perasaan mereka bertiga, yang tiba-tiba harus kehilangan teman yang sangat berharga. Tanpa sadar, Miku menitikan air mata.

Tetes air mata itu jatuh, tepat mengenai mutiara hijau tosca di kalungnya.

Dering ke enam.

.

.

.

Len tengah bersandar di bahu kakak kembarnya saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Siapa yang meneleponnya..? Sebenarnya Len malas mengangkatnya, tapi ia bangkit juga.

"Sebentar, Rin."

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia terhenti. Jantungnya serasa dihantam, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, pandangannya terasa berputar. Sesuatu dalam dirinya tampak menggapai-gapai keluar. Semakin Len berusaha menenangkan dirinya, 'sesuatu' itu meronta makin kuat. Ponselnya berdering lagi dan lagi, tapi suara itu terasa begitu jauh. Len jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi dadanya yang sesak.

_Kumohon! Aku harus memeriksanya!_

Sebuah suara mendengung di kepalanya. Tapi Len menolak mendengar dan menganggap pasti pikirannya sedang kacau. Napasnya makin berat saat tenaganya makin berkurang. Suara itu terdengar lagi, tapi Len berusaha membuangnya.

Saat kesadarannya memudar, yang terakhir ia ingat–entah bagaimana–adalah kalau ponselnya berdering untuk yang keenam kalinya.

.

.

.

Meiko tersentak.

Baru saja.. perasaan itu lagi.. tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia melirik jam–jam 8 malam. Belum terlalu malam, tapi kenapa perasaan itu muncul? Seharusnya, yang semalam itu satu-satunya dalam sebulan purnama berikutnya masih sebulan yang akan datang. Atau.. Meiko menggeleng. Apapun yang terjadi, ia merasa tidak yakin perkiraannya benar. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang–apakah ia harus ke sana atau tidak?

Meiko memutuskan untuk pergi.

Ia menyambar mantel dan _bokken_nya. Mungkin ia tidak akan sempat memberitahu Luka, tapi ini mendesak. Lagipula ia yakin Luka akan mengetahuinya sendiri, tak lama setelahnya. Entah Luka juga punya semacam hubungan khusus dengan _mereka_ seperti yang Luka miliki dengan kotak Pandora atau tidak, yang jelas, Meiko merasa ia sebaiknya bergegas.

Semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang, mungkin semakin sedikit pula kesempatan mencegah kebangkitan sang Legenda.

.

Meiko terengah-engah saat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Kiriyama sudah sepi dan gelap, ia juga ragu bahkan petugas kebersihan masih di situ. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolah. Perasaan _itu_ makin kuat. Ia menengadah. Asalnya dari lantai atas kah? Sepertinya. Meiko perlahan menaiki tangga dan menyusuri koridor lantai dua. Ia memperhatikan setiap ruang kelas dengan teliti (ia sudah menyalakan lampu).

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak begitu ia melihatnya.. bayangan remaja cowok berambut _honey blond_ yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah meja di salah satu kelas.. matanya menatap sebuah benda di atas meja itu dan tersenyum.. ia tampak lega.. dan ia–

"Kagamine?" Meiko memanggilnya–suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Si pirang menoleh, dan tersenyum melihat Meiko. Meiko membelalak. Ia.. laki-laki itu..

"Kau-kau bukan Kagamine Len."

"Mungkin."

Hening. Si Pirang memungut benda yang dari tadi tengah diperhatikannya. Tampaknya seperti mutiara berwarna hijau toska. Meiko mendekat dua langkah. Telapak tangan kirinya menggapai gagang _bokken_ miliknya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Meiko bertanya, kali ini lebih tegas. Ia tak ragu lagi, pria di depannya ini bukan Kagamine Len. Tapi pria itu tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum memperhatikan mutiara di tangannya. Meiko bergerak menghampirinya sambil menarik _bokken_nya dan mengacungkannya ke arah pria itu. "Jawab aku, Spade!"

Yang terancung bukan bokken kayu yang biasanya ia pakai–sebagai penggantinya, bilah perak keputihan yang berkilau dengan ukiran huruf merah menyala di atasnya. Gagangnya berubah menjadi batu halus berwarna merah bertatahkan batu permata merah darah.

Itu adalah pedang merah legendaris sungguhan.

Perlahan, pria itu–Spade–menoleh, dan dengan iris biru milik Kagamine Len mempelajari Meiko dengan seksama. Bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman–senyuman yang sanggup membuat Meiko merinding sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam, ksatria keluarga Sakine. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat pedang itu.. sejak sang Ksatria Merah Sakine Aria mengayunkan pedang itu sebagai tanda bagi para algojonya untuk memenggal kepalaku."

.

.

.

.

.

**Ja! Terima kasih sudah membaca :3 **

**Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Aneh? Kurang **_**greget**_**? Tolong kritik dan sarannya, mulai dari sini saya benar-benar butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian supaya fic ini bisa makin ber**_**efek**_**. Jadi tolong kalau ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun, termasuk typo juga, silakan Anda sampaikan :) Saya sudah berusaha menyunting ulang, tapi tentu saja kesalahan masih bisa ditemukan.**

**Kalau masalah plot cerita, apa kalian sudah menebak? . tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian juga tentang hal itu~**

_**Anyway, my school will start tomorrow–and that's mean my holiday is finished TAT–so I'm sorry if the next update takes a long time..**_

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, **_**review**_**, ataupun **_**follow**_** dan **_**favorite**_** cerita ini! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

bokken: sejenis tongkat kayu yang dipakai dalam latihan kendo.


End file.
